<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fractured venus by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678984">fractured venus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, No Sex, Past Character Death, Post-Coital Cuddling, Trans Female Character, Trans Girl Curufin, blink-and-you-miss-it arospec curufin, not really evident or important to the fic i just really like her a lot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:34:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Curufin needs a distraction from her own guilt, and Aredhel is very distracting.</p><p>(AU where re-embodied elves are given symbolic tattoo-like markings to replace the scars from the wounds that killed them.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aredhel/Curufin | Curufinwë</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>fractured venus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title is from a line in "two lovers and a beachcomber by the real sea" by sylvia plath. </p><p>this was written with very little sleep and no previous planning. no beta, either. we die alone and with honor.</p><p>this fulfills my season of kink square for "body mods/scars." at least, i hope it does.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a black morning glory emblazoned on Aredhel's chest, where Eöl’s javelin impaled her. Curufin traced its outline with her fingertips, a contemplative frown on her face. She could feel Aredhel’s steel-blue eyes watching her through the half-light in her bedroom. </p><p>“It must have hurt terribly,” Curufin said eventually, stamping back the anger and guilt she felt whenever Aredhel’s late husband was mentioned. Anger at what Eöl had done to the only woman Curufin had ever loved, or whatever this warm, syrupy feeling in her chest was; guilt that she had not killed him when she had the chance and saved Turgon the trouble of doing it himself. Whatever else he had done, Turgon should not have become a kinslayer. It felt wrong, somehow, for him to have the same blood on his hands that Curufin and her brothers did.</p><p>Aredhel rolled onto her side to face Curufin. Her long, clever fingers found the circle of eight stars on the smith’s right side, across her ribcage. Five of them were black, outlined in red, while three were white, shimmering faintly whenever light touched them. It was meant to symbolize how many members of her family were still alive. All of the rest of them had the same mark, with different numbers of stars blotted out.</p><p>Aredhel’s index finger found the star that represented Curufin. Unlike the others that represented the dead, it had been circled in red instead of outlined. “It can’t have hurt any worse than this did,” Aredhel murmured. Curufin would have grimaced at the memory of her broken-up ribs moving about inside of her, but her cousin’s fingers felt so nice on her skin.</p><p>“If you really want to know,” Aredhel continued, “The poison hurt more than the wound itself. But having to leave my son behind - that was the worst pain I had to endure that day.” Curufin was silent, her heart twisting in her chest. “...I suppose you must know something about that, Finya. Tyelpe lost his mother in Doriath.”</p><p>Sighing, Curufin nudged Aredhel over onto her back and laid her head on the other woman’s chest. She lifted a hand to trace the outline of the morning glory again. “I do. And he did.” A pause. “What was it like, Irissë, to have your only child there with you in your last moments? Was it… did it make leaving him any easier?”</p><p>Aredhel shrugged. “I wouldn’t know. I have no basis of comparison.” Curufin snorted, which made her cousin smile a little before continuing. “What’s done is done, and there’s no use in wishing that things could be different. Not when you’re alive and free, with a plate of hot food waiting for you in the kitchens, and a beautiful woman in your bed.” She waggled her eyebrows suggestively.</p><p>Curufin sat up and punched her gently in the arm. “Stop that! Haven’t you exhausted me enough already, you greedy girl?” Aredhel reached for her, grinning wickedly, and Curufin leapt from the bed, snatching the sheets as she went and wrapping them around her unclothed form. Her cousin squawked indignantly, rubbing her arms in the chilly morning air. “Besides, that plate of hot food won’t be hot anymore if we let it sit for much longer!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>